


Red Ships, Brown Shoes

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Parenting, Bad Poetry, Crack, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray writes nursery rhymes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Ships, Brown Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> HereEatThisKitten's fault. _So much_ HereEatThisKitten's fault.

Red ships  
Blue ships  
There’s no ship  
Like partnership

Long ski  
Water ski  
There’s no ski  
Like Kowalski

Blue taser  
Sparky taser  
There’s no protection  
Like a Fraser

 

“Ray, is this really appropriate bedtime material?”

“Hey, she’s gotta learn it sometime. I told you I was a poet.”

“Yes -- on the inside. Where perhaps it should have stayed.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing, dear.”

“Damn right, _honey_.”

 

Brown shoe  
Black shoe  
There’s no shoe  
like gumshoe

Leather boot  
Shiny boot  
There’s no boot  
Like oot and aboot

 

“Really, Ray?”

“Shut up, I’m trying to think of a rhyme for ‘sowry’.”

“Ray!”


End file.
